Sonic Super Heroes
Teams: Sonic Dark Rose Chaotix Future Archie Note:This is a story similar to sonic heroes but since its a fanfiction... there will be fictional events and bad guys.. Badies Egg Pawns(those red robots) Mephiles the Dark Mecha Sonic #002 Metals Sonic(in neo form) Eggman Team sonic members: ﻿Sonic Red Tails Honey Knuckles Kluase the wolf Team Dark Members Shadow Rouge Omega Team Chaotix mebers ﻿Vector Charmy Bee Espio Drake Team Rose Members Amy Cream Big Miranda Serenity Future members Silver Blaze Marine Archie members Surge Sally NICOLE﻿ ---- The Beginning We start with sonic running across a hot desert at full speed not even breaking a sweat,sudenly in the X tornado created by the genius mecha mechanic tails come besides sonic..."Yo tails....long time no see!!!" "Sonic i think you should see this.."tails handed him a note that explained eggman would try to rule the world in the next three days..."alright ....time to bust that egg wide open!!"Sonic exclaimed, then tails and knuckles abandoned the x tornado and began to run with sonic....Meanwhile with red honey and kluase.... a cellphone began to ring...Red awnsered"Yo bro what's up...oh okay....gotcha" "what going on?" kluase asked..."c'mon i'll explain on the way...and they began to run amd meet the others.....In a old abandoned eggman base...a bat like figure wearing a black ninja outfit swooped down and entered a secret code to get through the heavy doors..."yes one step closer to eggman secret treusure!!!"rouge said to herself....She walked exploring the base and came to an abrupt stop to see a capsule with a hedgehog in it....it was shadow..... SHe pressed a button on the capsule and the hedgehog came out.... before rouge could say something bullets started flying many direction and shadow pushed her out her way...omega came up and they lunged at each other..... right before contact was made rouge jumped in front of them and demanded an explaination......she pointed at omega"Your made at eggman for locking you in here" she then pointed at shadow"AND YOU...... you can't remember anything can you?"well" she said getting up....and she grabbed omega's and shadow hand"we can search for eggman together... oh yeah baby!! this makes us a team!!! Now with the team furture"we have to do everything in our will, to prevent this from happening"Silver said..."hmpt eggman is HIGHLY mistaken if he thinks he can beats us!!!"blaze pointed out encasing her hand in fire to show she was serious....With the Archie Members.."oh this is going to be fun...its been a long time since i've been in action..."surge said confidently"welll if it's eggman .... sonic and the others must be looking for him too...."Sally pointed out...Now with Team sonic... Honey and Red were kissing...Sonic was getting upset"Guys!!! there is no time for kissing!!!!"Sonic yelled out angrily"jesus!! calm down bro!!no need to shout"Red said"omg this soo boring were the action?" Suddenly a portall came in front of them... Red got frightened"holy carpool!!" then out of the portal came:blaze silver and marine...silver...long time no see..hehe..."same here my friend." Now with Team Rose. Category:Stories